Delmelia 100 Words One Shots
by Welsh Gem
Summary: One hundred Delbert/Amelia one-shots all one hundred words each. Contains lots of fluff, mischevious children, death, birth, Christmas, humour, romance, tradgedy. Featuring the beautiful, bold and brilliant Captain Amelia and the bumbling, blushing and bashful Doctor Doppler. Now Complete *sob*.
1. One to Five

Doctor's Diagnoses 

As Amelia hurled up her dinner from the previous night, Doppler gently help her auburn hair back. She coughed violently, spitting out the remains of vomit in her mouth. Groaning, she sat back up and wiped her mouth with some toilet paper.

"I feel fine." She mumbled before flushing the toilet and getting to her feet. Doppler frowned worryingly. Amelia was slightly flushed and had not been sleeping well lately. While Amelia was scrubbing her teeth clean, Doppler racked his brain for a cause of the sickness other than a stomach bug.

"I think you're pregnant." He revealed.

Ring

She gazed at the ring on her left hand's ring finger. It was a simple silver hoop with a fairly medium sized diamond, sparkling brilliantly from the moonlight. Despite it not being humongous or seriously sparkly, Amelia loved it. Engraved on the inside of the ring were the words '_My Angel' _in cursive, customized for her.

Doppler snaked his hands around Amelia's slim waist and pecked her nape. "Do you like it?" He wondered, rubbing his cheek against hers.

"No," Amelia replied, turning around and wrapping her arms around her lover. "I absolutely love it, like I love you."

Anniversary

Their first anniversary was next week and Doppler had no clue what to get Amelia. It was their 'paper' anniversary so he had to get her something around those lines. A lottery ticket maybe? No, not romantic enough. A novel? She has enough books. Maybe something handmade…

Doppler could draw incredibly well from practice of drawing charts of stars and planets. He glanced up at the picture of him and Amelia on their wedding day, both glowing and as radiant as ever. He grabbed his sharpest pencil and a sheet of paper before starting to copy Amelia's breath-taking dress. 

Baby Love

Amelia cradled her baby son who was wrapped warmly in his azure blanket and was fast asleep. A loving smile was planted on Amelia's proud face as she stared at her beautiful boy. He looked so much like his father, especially when he was asleep. Her heart swelled when he wrinkled his nose or batted his rich eyes at her. Amelia bent down and pecked his tiny forehead before gently laying him back down in his cradle and checking on her other children. Amelia loved her babies, all four of them and couldn't wait to have some more.

Plans for the Night

They had planned to go for an exquisite meal at a restaurant before walking along the pier and coming home to watch a movie with popcorn and blankets. Their plans were pillaged a down pour of rain and a dreadful power cut. But still, they ate a meal by candle light, browsed through photo albums and recalled memories of previous dates and munched on popcorn while staring out at the stars. Their spoiled plans for that night were moved to next week but even though it wasn't what they wanted originally, they still enjoyed the night.


	2. Six to Ten

Young Artists

Amelia grinned as her four six year old children presented their artwork. Auburn haired Hannah's work pictured herself and her siblings accompanied with their parents outside their home. Little blonde Sky waved her painting of a large sapphire butterfly fluttering through the sky. Raven haired Erica showed off her drawing of a bowl of fresh purps. Finally, Daniel shyly handed his mother his sketch of Amelia. Honestly, Amelia revealed that all of them had inherited their father's skill in drawing and stuck them onto the refrigerator with magnets to show off how extremely talented her young children were.

The Joy of Paperwork

"Oh come on, let's go out!" Amelia groaned. Doppler released an irritated sigh from behind his stack of forms.

"I can't; I have paperwork to complete!" He grumbled through his teeth. Amelia pouted before clambering over the sofa and crawling on to Doppler's lap. "What on Montressor are you doing?" He asked. Amelia wrapped her arms around Doppler's neck and pulled him in for a passionate kiss.

"Screw the paperwork, let's go out." Amelia ordered before snatching the pen from Doppler's grasp and dragging him out of his seat and forcing him towards the door.

"Fine."

True Love's Kiss

"I'm afraid you'll have to leave, Doctor Doppler. Captain Smollett's medication should start to take affect now." The nurse whispered gently before wandering off. She spoke the truth; Amelia was slowly sinking into a deep sleep.

"I should leave." Doppler mumbled, standing up from his seat.

"No, don't listen to them…" Amelia yawned, fighting to stay awake. Doppler smiled as Amelia sat up. "At least give me a kiss goodbye." She grinned. Doppler's smile widened and he bent down and pecked Amelia on the lips. Amelia's hand snaked around his neck and pulled him closer for more.

Sorry For Your Loss

Doppler knocked first but hearing no reply; he grasped the handle and opened the door a crack. Amelia was laid on her bed, fast asleep with her blankets at her bare ankles. Doppler crept over to her side and pulled the blankets over Amelia, tucking her in. Spotting the tear stain marks on her cheeks, Doppler bent down and planted a soft kiss there. Quickly mumbling goodnight, he fled the room as silently as he could but Amelia's eyes snapped open and she raised her hand to her cheek, smiling sweetly at the heart racing feel.

Baby, it's Cold Outside

"I should start making a move." Amelia sighed, placing her glass of wine on the coffee table and removing the blankets from her lap. Doppler's strong arm pulled her back to his chest and he dropped a kiss on her head. "But my family's expecting me." Amelia chuckled.

"Just a few minutes longer." Doppler muttered. Amelia laughed as she pulled away.

"No, I really can't stay." She smiled. Doppler pouted.

"But you can't leave!" He whined. Amelia raised an eyebrow as he leaned forward and touched noses. "It's too cold outside." He grinned before kissing her.


	3. Eleven to Fifteen

Missing You, Part Un 

Amelia stared out of the window of her state room at the passing planet of Cragadorian. She sighed wishfully as she turned and stepped over to her desk. She glanced at the photograph of Doppler that sat in a frame near her feather pen. She picked it up, gazed at into his glorious brown eyes and then held it close to her heart. Tears sprang to Amelia's eyes and she let out a heavy sigh before glancing back out of the window. She never regretted going on a voyage, not like this. How she misses him.

Missing You, Part Deux

She had left for Carribis two weeks ago and ever since his heart had dropped to his shoes. He was depressed, lonely and longed for her return. He couldn't keep her away from the adventure and wonders of spacing, even if it wasn't quite to his taste. She was drawn to it like a magnet and it would kill her if she could never return. But, it was killing him. Just watching her walk up the gangplank, knowing he would not see her for three months, made tears spring to his eyes. How he misses her.

Missing You, Part Trois

"Are you feeling alright, Captain?" Mr Reddick, the new first mate of the RLS Legacy asked. Amelia glanced up from her gaze at the photograph of Doppler and smiled weakly.

"I'm perfectly fine." Amelia replied before taking a sip of her tea.

"You've seemed awfully upset ever since you boarded the ship." Mr Reddick commented. Amelia inwardly sighed.

"I'm just missing a friend of mine." Amelia said.

"Arrow, I suppose." Reddick bowed his head.

"No," Amelia piped up. Reddick raised his head in surprise. Amelia glanced back down at her photograph lovingly. "I miss Delbert."

Missing You, Part Quatre

"Oh, come on Delbert! Brighten up!" Sarah ordered. Doppler remained slouched in his chair, a shadow light over his depressed face and a mug of chilling tea in his hands. "Look, please talk to me, Delbert. This whole 'keeping quiet' motion is unhealthy and I'm getting rather worried!" Sarah pleaded. Doppler remained unfazed. Sarah sighed.

"I give up! Fine, never talk again if you want!" She cried, grabbing her coat quickly and storming angrily across the room.

"Sarah…" Sarah froze and turned around. Doppler glanced over to her, his eyes glimmering brighter than usual. "I miss Amelia."

Reunited 

Doppler glanced around, nervously searching for Amelia. He hurried through crowds, rushing past passers and even pushing a two-headed sales woman out of his way. Finally, he arrived at berth 3019 and observed the RLS Legacy land gracefully and was tied down. A few gangly and a few handsome crew members strode down the gang plank at a slow pace. Suddenly, a flash of blue, gold and auburn shoved them aside and raced up to Doppler. Amelia embraced him tightly and both squeezed each other tightly. After a loving and passionate kiss, Amelia stroked Doppler's cheek.

"I missed you." 


	4. Sixteen to Twenty

The Talk

"Okay kids, sit down." Doppler ordered. The four ten-year-old Doppler children (Hannah, Sky, Erica and Daniel) did as they were told and gazed questionably at their parents. Amelia crossed her legs and held Doppler's hand.

"We think it's time we gave you kids the talk." She revealed slowly. Each child looked at each other calmly before allowing panic to reflect in their eyes, screaming and racing to their rooms, leaving behind a slight breeze.

"I guess they already know." Doppler said. He glanced at Amelia and both released a thankful sigh.

"Thank God for that!" Amelia blessed gratefully.

Mother's Hat

Scarlet haired Hannah gently picked up her mother's tri-horn hat with her two chubby hands. Amazed, she gazed at with it with twinkling emerald eyes. She turned it around so two of the three folded horns were facing her. Hannah held it up high and then placed it onto her small head. It balanced perfectly at first before slipping forward and over Hannah's eyes. Hannah giggled, pulled it back up straight and glanced into the mirror. She froze when she saw both her parents watching her, both fighting smirks on their faces. Amelia picked up Hannah and smiled.

Father and Mother Day

It was the 2nd of June, the exact middle day of the year. The four Doppler children snuck into their parent's room and clambered onto their bed. Amelia woke instantly when her son, Daniel, used her leg to balance to stand up and Doppler didn't wake up until redheaded Hannah pulled on his ear.

"Happy Father and Mother's Day!" The children cried and presented Amelia and Doppler with four different cards. Amelia chuckled at her children's artificial holiday but kissed each one and praised them for each card. Doppler grinned and admired the hand-made, special cards.

Remembering the Day

"Wow Mom!" Sky gasped. She gaped at the picture of her mother wearing an elegant white gown with her hair cascading down her back in loose curls. "You look like a princess!"

Amelia chuckled as Sky and her siblings flipped through the pictures of Amelia and Doppler's wedding day. They ahhed at the sight of their parent's kiss at the altar. They ohhed at the picture of just Amelia in her ravishing dress and glimmering tiara. They laughed at the photographs of their Uncle Jonathan making funny faces behind their Auntie Ayleth's back, wishing they were there.

The Stork and the Seed

"Mommy, where do babies come from?" Daniel asked. Amelia's eyes widened and Doppler erupted in a fit of coughing.

"Well, Danny…" Amelia glanced at Doppler for help.

"Um, when a man and woman love each other very much…" Doppler started.

"The man gives to woman a seed…" Amelia lied awkwardly.

"Then the woman gives it to a stork that grows the babies and delivers them to us." Doppler finished. Daniel frowned, nodded then toddled away. Doppler and Amelia sighed with relief. "That was close."

"We need a better plan." Amelia laughed before pecking Doppler's lips.


	5. Twenty One to Twenty Five

Purps

He claimed that he had never eaten a purp before. Arrow wasn't present when Doppler revealed this, only Amelia. Her fine jaw dropped, flashing pearly white fangs and a small, coral tongue.

"Never?" She repeated. He nodded. She grabbed the smooth, violet fruit and held it up to him. "This is a purp." She said before tossing it gently it to him. He hit it with the palm of his hand and caught it in the other. "Eat it." She ordered. He sunk his teeth through the fluent skin before retracting them back out.

"That is _revolting_!" He squealed.

Voice of a Choir of Angels

Amelia climbed into the tiled shower and switched on the water. She scrubbed down her bare body while humming a gentle tune. She slowly started to add the lyrics and it grew louder until she was belting the whole song out at the top of her voice while massaging the citrus fruit-scented shampoo into her scarlet hair.

He stood outside the bathroom, gently pressing his ear against the white painted door, listening intensively to Amelia singing out one of her favourite songs. He smiled softly as she nailed the high notes and listened more.

First Time

It was their first time sharing a bed together. She entered, only wearing a skimpy black nightgown with an ivory silk dressing gown and a large grin on her delighted face. He grinned back and she closed the door, skipped over to him and jumped into his waiting arms. They pecked each other on the lips before he jumped backwards on the bed and laughing, crawled under the blankets. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in to his chest while he held her close. They embraced tightly, curling up under the warm blankets together.

Birthday 

"What do you want for your birthday?" Doppler asked curiously, holding Amelia close to him.

"Nothing, I don't celebrate my birthday." She mumbled back, her eyes closed and leaning her head against his chest. He frowned.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because it means you're one year closer to wrinkles, grey hair and death." She solemnly replied. He rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"I'll get you some hair dye and wrinkle cream then." He smirked. She raised her fist and punched his shoulder playfully. "But really, Ames, what do you want?" Doppler parroted. Amelia frowned in thought.

"I want you."

War of Religion

"What do you mean you don't believe in God?" Doppler gasped. Amelia blinked innocently.

"My family aren't religious. My Father said it's the most popular cause of war and it's just a waste of time believing in someone who might not even exist." She replied. Doppler was astounded.

"Do you celebrate Christmas and Easter?" He questioned.

"Well, yes but not for the birth or death of Christ." She answered while stacking books and placing them properly on the many shelves of the library. "Please don't tell me you're going to let religion come between us?"

"No way."


	6. Twenty Six to Thirty

Spring

Amelia watched Doppler water the blooming, scarlet roses and colourful pansies while he bathed in the sunlight that wasn't blocked by the passing white clouds. It was fairly mild with a few breezes so Doppler was wearing a long sleeved shirt and trousers. Amelia opened the back door and joined his side in the garden, slipping her hand into his. He placed the watering can on the floor, reached out and plucked a rose from its stem before handing it to her.

"For a beautiful lady." He grinned. She returned the grin and accepted his gift with a kiss.

Summer

It was boiling. Amelia and Doppler lounged on the sand while Jim and Morph went for a paddle in the sea while BEN and Sarah were exploring the rock pools. They both were sprawled across the sand, smothered in sunscreen but holding hands loosely and gazing into each other's beautiful and glimmering eyes. She gave him a small smile before he leaned over, pecked her soft slips and slipped his hand over her stomach and over their growing children inside.

"I love you." He muttered into her ear. She stroked his cheek and pulled him in for another kiss.

Autumn

They were wrapped up warmly in thick coats and with scarves around their necks. They walked through the park and listened to their footsteps crunching in the hot coloured leaves while feeling the touch of his arm around her. The falling amber leaves fell onto her head and blended with her fiery red hair. Without warning, she stopped and embraced him tightly. He returned the hug before guiding her lips onto his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he tilted his head for an easier angle. They kissed in the falling leaves for ages. It was perfect.

Winter

When she turned around, she didn't expect to see him standing there. She jumped slightly and blinked before giving a questioning look.

"I don't like it when you have that lopsided grin, Delbert. I know you're up to something." She warned. His grin only grew. From behind his back he pulled out a small bit of golden tinsel. Amelia frowned.

"Pretend its mistletoe." He smiled. Amelia grinned and kissed Doppler infatuatedly.

"Oh, get a room!" Jim grimaced before bolting from the lounge. Amelia and Doppler pulled apart, chuckling.

"Wear that lopsided grin more, Delbert. It suits you exceedingly finely."

Favouritism

"I wish it was summer." Amelia moaned while snuggling closer to Doppler while under thick layers of blankets. He chuckled. "I hate the cold."

"I like it." Doppler smiled. Amelia gave him a look which said that she thought he was crazy. "It means I get an excuse to curl up next to you all the time." He grinned sweetly. She pulled a mocking but playful and mischievous face.

"Aww," She cooed. "Delby wants a couch." She giggled before pecking him on the lips and both slipping off into a deep slumber in each other's protective and loving arms.

**AN/ Btw, if u get confused, 'couch' can also mean cuddle. Hehehe, I'm so evil. I have the next chapter and another chapter after it waiting to be published but because I love reviews so much, I'm going to update them one at a time instead of all at once so I get more reviews! Mwhahaha! Btw, I'm aming for one hundred oneshots in total, around twenty chapters. R&R!**


	7. Thirty One to Thirty Five

Life Goes On

It had been three days since Doppler died. Amelia, old and frail, sat in her easy chair that had always been opposite his. She took one glance at it before bursting into tears. Ever since the doctors told her that he had finally passed away, her heart dropped through the ground. She hadn't eaten properly nor had a good night's sleep. Her children pleaded her to be strong and pull herself back together and be the amazing woman she was before. She did but there were still moments when she mourned and asked why it wasn't her.

Diamond Anniversary

They had been together for sixty long years. First married on the thirteenth of June on the most beautiful day of the year, Amelia aged twenty one and Doppler aged twenty three. Now, she was eighty one and him two years older. Together, they battled the persecution from their home planets because both races detested each other and fought through the hardship of their children's teenage years. They had worked through arguments and loneliness, enjoyed the moments of happiness and pride, stuck with each other through the rough and rocky times and still loved each other every day.

I Love You

He knew what it was. That funny feeling in his stomach, that is. He had wondered why his heart fluttered at her laugh, tightened when she smiled and skipped a beat when she kissed him. Yes, he knew what it was. Love, that is. All he had to do know was tell her but he worried over her reaction. Would she leave him or pull back? Would they have an awkward silence? He finally summoned the courage to tell her at their thirty second date. Instead of running away of acting shocked, she smiled and smiled sweetly.

Dreams, He Has Dreams

Amelia stood in the doorway of her and Doppler's bedroom, wearing an lbd under a dressing gown that was rather see- through. She was wearing a mischievous smirk and an evil glint in her eye. She entered the room, closed the door and allowed her dressing gown fall to the floor. She grabbed his collar and seductively dragged him onto their bed. As she pressed her sinful lips against his, Doppler snapped open his eyes and shot up.

He looked around, panting. It was dawn and rather dark with Amelia sleeping at his side. He sighed.

First fall of Snow

She always hated the cold. The feeling that made her shiver was ghastly and horrendous but on the other hand, she loved adored, worshiped _snow. _She would sit by the largest window, wrapped in a thick blanket, and watched the miniscule flakes float gracefully down from the sky like little cotton buds. When it first snowed for their children, when they were nearly one year old, she dressed them in warm coats, woolly scarves and hats with massive and bulky mittens before venturing out into the wonderland of snow with them and having a wonderful time.


	8. Thirty Six to Forty

What the Stick Says

They waited in silence, eagerly staring at the over turned plastic stick that could unlock a secret and deliver life changing news. She was curled up against him, her breathing a bit shallower and uneven than normal. His stomach was doing flips and his fingers twitched as they held her waist. She glanced at the clock and patted his chest. He followed her gaze and both silently counted down the last ten seconds. Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one. With a trembling hand, Amelia reached out and flipped the stick over.

Positive.

Cravings

She lay there, in their bed, aching and needing a food which she had always disliked. It was fattening to eat and made her feel sickly. The jam in the middle would make her almost gag and the top always seemed burnt. She didn't like them at all but why the hell did she have to crave _them. _She let out a defeated sigh before awkwardly turning over and shaking Doppler awake. He sleepily blinked his eyes open and yawned.

"What?" He asked tiredly.

"I need some blueberry muffins." She muttered. He groaned.

"Now?" He questioned.

"Now!" She snapped.

Picture of the Future

He held the scan picture in his hands, smiling proudly at the whitish outline of four tiny babies. Three had shown rather cat-like ears while one had droopy ears, like him. The droopy-eared baby also had a large nose and mouth for a muzzle while the other three's muzzles where sharp but slightly curved and not so large. Obviously, three looked like their mother and one looked like Doppler. The genders were kept a secret but he and Amelia had guessed that the Candid-like one was a boy and the other three were girls. Oh brilliant.

Baby Kick

She groaned, rubbing her massive, swelling stomach, which ached from her four growing children kicking from inside of her. At first, it was a blessing that she and Doppler squealed over but now, it felt almost like a curse. Her sides ached and felt sore but the babies didn't stop. They kicked and kicked and kicked and kicked and kicked and kicked. Then kicked some more and more and more and more and more.

Amelia wanted out, now. She had had enough of carrying around extra weight and the excitement of motherhood was just itching to burst out.

Beauty Comes in Different Form

"I feel hideous." Amelia mumbled as she lay in Doppler's comforting arms. "I want out."

"You're not hideous; you're beautiful." Doppler reassured. Amelia scoffed.

"How can being humongous and strutting gawkily like a penguin be 'beautiful'?" She questioned. Doppler smirked.

"You're beautiful because the radiance of being a mother is shining off you like sunlight from the suns. You're beautiful because the fact that you're bearing four adorable children softens your features and the pride glows from your heart. Beauty is just make-up and good looks."

"Well, you're being poetic today, aren't you?" Amelia grinned.


	9. Forty One to Forty Five

It's Beginning to Look A Lot like Christmas

On the last day of November, Doppler surprised Amelia by bringing down the Christmas decorations.

"It's way too early!" She cried as Doppler stetted up the artificial tree.

"Christmas isn't one day, it's the all the days leading up to that one day." Doppler replied before handing her the box of tinsel. Amelia chuckled and both decorated the house from top to bottom with glimmering tinsel and flashing lights before snuggling down with mugs of tea, curled up together and started going through the list of gifts they would like for Christmas.

Silent Night

It was Christmas Eve and Amelia had gone for an early night. In silence, Doppler switched off all the lights in the house before joining her in the bedroom.

"Is it me or is it a lot quieter tonight?" He whispered to her. They listened carefully. There were no howls of the pets from down the street, no footsteps of people passing nor any laughter from the children next door.

"You're right." She grinned. Shrugging it off, Doppler climbed into bed and wrapped his arms around Amelia before both of them pecked each other good night and slept.

All I Want For Christmas Is You

"So what do you want for Christmas?" Doppler questioned, wrapping his arms around Amelia's waist as they stared out of the window. Amelia frowned in thought before entwining her fingers with his.

"Not much, a few books and a new hairbrush but you know that already." She replied. "What about you?" She asked. Doppler fought a smirk.

"Nothing." He answered. Amelia gave him a sarcastic look.

"Seriously Delbert, what do you want?" She repeated. Doppler pecked her forehead softly.

"Nothing," He insisted. "As long as I have you, I don't want anything more."

Bloody Freezing Ain't It?

Doppler hurried home from the downtown Astrometry University where Doppler sometimes gave lectures and attended meetings with other astronomers. The mere that pulled his carriage, Delilah, had attracted flu and Doppler had to take the bus to the University. Sadly, services had stopped due to snow so he had to walk back in the cold. Doppler hurried up the hill to his home, burst through the door and stamped his feet from the snow. Shivering, he entered the lounge where Amelia sat on the sofa, all warm and snug.

"Bloody freezing ain't it?"

"You've no clue."

The Bells Are Ringing Out For Christmas Day

"Where did you get those from?" Doppler asked. Amelia glanced up from the box of silver bells she was staring at.

"They were my mothers." She replied. "Where should they go?"

"If they were your mothers then I'd put them somewhere where everyone can admire them." Doppler smiled before kissing Amelia's forehead. "I know how much she meant to you."

"I'll put them on the tree." Amelia decided and hung then on the most visible branches. They jingled whenever someone walked by or when Doppler ever kissed Amelia in that very room.

**AN/ 'Bloody Freezing Ain't It' is the last line in Cerys Matthews and Tom Jones's version of 'Baby, It's Cold Outside' but I have already used that title so I used that instead. For 'The Bells Are Ringing out for Christmas Day' I didn't know what to put for 'Fairy-tale of New York' so I used the chorus line instead. And yes, I know, Xmas is months away but still, I've already started my wish list :B **


	10. Forty Six to Fifty

Halloween

"Your turn this year!" Amelia grinned as she shoved four candy bags into Doppler's hands and pushed outside into the November night. He stood there, frowning at Amelia who just smirked.

"Come on, kids." Doppler grumbled. His four children cheered and they set off into the night, knocking from door to door and asking for candy while Amelia lounged on the sofa, getting up once or twice to answer the door to children in fancy dress costumes and giving them chocolates.

When Doppler and the children returned, he leaned over and whispered in Amelia's ear, "Your turn next year!"

Present at the Birth of Jesus

"Mum! Mum!" Four seven year old children ran up to their mother with excited expression. "We've got our parts in the school play!" They chorused. Amelia gasped, acting excited as well.

"I'm an Angel!" Blonde Sky said.

"I'm the donkey!" Daniel piped.

"I'm Mary!" Raven haired Erica grinned.

"And what about you, Hannah?" Amelia asked her silent and redheaded daughter. Hannah smiled. "I'm a lobster!" She said. Amelia frowned.

"A lobster?" She repeated.

"_First _lobster!" Hannah replied, holding her head high.

"There was more than one lobster present at the birth of Jesus?"

"Duh!"

Ill

"We're too ill to go to school!" Sky whined. She and her siblings looked up at their father with sad eyes. Doppler had to prevent himself from laughing because it was obvious his children had drawn red dots on their skin to make it look as if they had measles.

"Ok, but that means no toys because you have to focus on getting better, no TV because it will give you a headache and you'll have to eat my cooking because you mother is not here."

Each child froze, wondering if missing school was worth eating their father's cooking.

Always There

"So, a boy in school was giving Daniel trouble and you three thought it was alright to beat him up?" Amelia questioned. Her three daughters, all aged fourteen, glared at the floor, their cheeks burning.

"Nobody messes with Daniel, over than us." Hannah said.

"Hannah, the boy looks as if he's been hit by a carriage!" Amelia exclaimed. She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "I don't blame you, I would probably kill the boy was well if was there but you shouldn't really punch someone unless in self-defence. So next time, leave him to me."

Safe in Your Arms

"I don't like the monsters…" Little, fair haired Sky cuddled tightly between her mother's arms, which were protectively wrapped around her sitting down together. Amelia looked down at her with an amused smile on her lips and a loving twinkle in her eyes.

"There are no monsters, Sky." Amelia chuckled. She leaned down and pecked her daughter's head. "But if you want, you can sleep in mummy and daddy's bed tonight." She whispered to her. Sky let out a relieved sigh, knowing that nothing would dare try and hurt her when she was with her parents.

**AN/ I was watching Love Actually earlier and there was this scene between Emma Thompson's character and her daughter right at the beginning. I found it so amusing I had to put it in here. And the third one is based off the first nanny mcphee film but with no magic XD I figured Doppler's cooking must be so terrible he goes to the Inn to eat most meals :P**


	11. Fifty One to Fifty Five

Talents

He was proud of his children. Bright Hannah inherited her mother's beautiful voice and when she sang, it was as if the birds had stopped singing to listen. Merry Sky had inherited it too but her talent shone mostly in playing a variety of instruments. Shy Erica hid away from the world but her acting talents and grades in Science were mind blowing. Boisterous Daniel was skilled in art and designing, exceeding his talents in creating and making.

His family was something to be proud of and he boasted gently to the colleges at work about his talented children.

Walking Along the Beach

They both had gone to the planet Cypurion for a week, a little time alone while staying in a hotel room near the sea front. On their fourth day there, at sunset, they decided for a little stroll across the beach. Hand in hand, shoulder to shoulder, they walked across the sand until the cold waves submerged their feet within water. Before turning to back to the hotel, they embraced each other with their warm arms and kissed gently on the lips. It wasn't heated and it wasn't a quick peck; it a loving, beautiful kiss.

Mother's Opinion

Amelia left the room to prepare the tea, leaving Doppler and his mother alone in the room. She coughed awkwardly and shuffled in her seat. "What's wrong?" Doppler asked curiously. "Don't you like her?"

"Of course I like her, Delby. She's very nice and sweet it's just she's…different." She replied. Doppler frowned. "She's wonderful, really but I'm worried about the prosecution not only she would receive and you and your future children. I don't want to see any of you hurt." Doppler's mother sighed and carried on. "If she really makes you happy, carry on but be careful."

Friend's Anger

"What? You're dating that breed of _vermin?" _Captain Joseph Dwayne hissed at his fellow friend and captain, Amelia. Amelia raised an eyebrow at him.

"He's not vermin, Joe. He's actually quite sweet." She replied. Dwayne looked as if he could pop a blood vessel.

"_Sweet? _Amelia, he's _Candid! _He's our race's _enemy! _How could you betray your own _race?" _He snarled. Amelia blinked.

"Joe, I know that but I don't _care! _I didn't like him at first but he's proved to be brave, charming and perfect for me. I _love _him and if you don't like it, tough!"

Together No Matter What

Amelia collapsed into her lover's arms, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. "I'm sick of people judging us." She moaned into his chest. Doppler raised his hand and stroked her hair.

"I know but we're just going to have to live with it." He muttered into her ear. She sighed and looked up at him with tearful eyes.

"They're not going to pull us apart, are they?" She questioned with a tinge of fear in her voice. He chuckled, pecked her forehead and shook his head.

"Of course not, we're together forever."

**Fluffy :B Love the fluffiness :B I kinda guessed that because Doppler's part dog and Amelia's part cat that their races would kinda be at war with each other. Can you imagine the bullying their kids get? **


	12. Fifty Six to Sixty

Taping Back the Broken Heart

Ever since she had her heart played with and broken, Amelia had always been wary of men. She never allowed herself to get into anything romantic with anyone; she was cold to many and even earned a title of 'Ice Queen'.

Yes, Amelia banished love from her life. It was only until she met Doppler that she wondered if she should change. He wasn't like many other men; he was clumsy and shy but sweet and caring. Many men are brazen, bold and self-centred but Doppler proved to her that there are men with hearts.

Never Knowing

Doppler doubted that he would ever find love. He was shy, clumsy and annoying with his stutter to ever gain a woman's interest. Most women would turn him away and turn to a man who's handsome, not with goofy teeth and lanky figure.

Yes, Doppler never thought that he would find love. It wasn't until he heard Amelia chuckle with amusement at his silly slips that he wondered if he had a chance. She wasn't like other women; she once revealed that she found his slips adorable and thought he was sweet but she was a bit tipsy.

Age is Evil

"Ugh! I'm getting old!" Amelia complained. She glared worriedly at the worry lines on her forehead and the wrinkles around her mouth. The roots of her auburn hair were turning grey, a few hairs already completely silver. There was a freckle on her left hand and her back was slightly arched forward.

Doppler wrapped his arms around her. He too had a few wrinkles and grey hairs but still had the same twinkle in his loving eyes. He pecked Amelia's cheek lightly, rubbing his forehead against hers.

"No matter how old you get, I'll always love you."

Sex Appeal

"I think she likes you, Doc." Jim said with a smirk. Doppler almost dropped his mug of tea.

"What? Why would you think that?" He asked, placing his mug on the coffee table

"She looks at you funny. You know, with a goofy smile and drool." Jim grinned.

"Why would she drool at me?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's your sex appeal?" Jim laughed, obviously joking. Doppler frowned and glared softly at Jim.

"I don't have a sex appeal." He replied. Jim laughed again and shook his head.

"No matter what it is doc, she's interested in you."

Amy's in Love

"Do you fancy him?" Amelia's friend, Keisha, sat next to Amelia on the sofa in the lounge.

"Who?"

"You know Ames, that Candid bloke?"

"Delbert? Hell no!"

"I bet you do. You were looking at him like Romeo looked at Juliet and how I look at Spencer Reid!"

"No, I don't."

"Just watch out 'cause they all say Candids are sneaky but he does look like a right sweetheart."

"Keisha, I am not in love with Delbert Doppler!" They sat quietly for a few seconds.

"So when you two have kids, can you name one after me?"


	13. Sixty One to Sixty Five

Cold Nights Are the Best

It was past midnight, the temperature dropping way down zero. Doppler had his arms wrapped around Amelia, who was shaking like a leaf in violent winds. The blanket was cocooned around them, extra blankets on top, but Amelia was still cold. She curled up into a ball, cuddling closely to Doppler, who stroked her auburn hair as she slept. He was tired but Amelia's shivering and the cold kept him awake. As much as he hated the freezing weather, he loved having Amelia so close to him. Maybe cold nights aren't that bad after all.

Afternoons by Firelight 

Amelia lay in front of the blistering, glorious fire in Doppler's study. She lay on her flat stomach, bundled in thick blankets, reading a thick, brick-like book with three others laid beside her. It was mid-December, Christmas fast approaching.

Doppler approached her, joining her side and planting a kiss on her head. He kissed a path down her neck and onto her collar bone as she smiled softly and rubbed her cheek against his head. They curled up together, wrapped in blankets and each other's arms, keeping each other safe and warm from the teeth rattling temperature.

Chocolates

The taste was sensation melting in her mouth. She bit into the fine layer, a burst of caramel erupting and pouring onto her taste buds like lava. She moaned in delight, chewing the delicious treat and swallowing it. She picked up another but this time, when she broke it in half with her fangs, a strawberry flavoured liquid dripped out.

"Where on Montressor did you buy these, Delbert? They're scrumptious!" Amelia questioned. Doppler chuckled.

"Only the best chocolate for you, love." He smiled lovingly. She grinned back, patted the seat next to her and invited him to sample one.

Just How She Likes It

He knew off by heart how she liked her tea. One bag, no sugar and with three tablespoons of milk and boiling water, especially in the winter. He learned why so during the Treasure Planet voyage, when she spat out her tea when there was sugar, gulp it down with distaste when there was little milk and turn it away when it was cold.

"Terribly sorry, Captain." He apologised as he swapped their mugs. "I-I must have gotten them m-mixed up." He stuttered; awaiting the Captain's violent, blow of words.

"It's okay, Doctor. You're forgiven."

Beaten by a Pawn

Amelia focused carefully on her army. Three pawns, one castle, two bishops, one knight and the King. She glanced up at Doppler's. Five pawns, two bishops, two knights, one castle, the king and the queen. Amelia felt her heart sank. If she moved her castle two checks up, she would capture a knight but could lose her castle to Delbert's ebony Queen. Two of her pawns were unable to move, one of the bishops in danger of being captured by a castle. Amelia moved her castle anyway, taking away his knight. He moved his pawn.

"Checkmate."

"**Cold nights are the best" – Came to me after my radiator stopped in the middle of the night and I was bloody freezing**

"**Afternoons by firelight" – Re-watched the film (for the thousandth time) and noticed how big Doppler's fireplace in the study is. **

"**Chocolates" – Came to me after stealing a chocolate from my mum :D**

"**Just how she likes it" – Came to me over a cuppa and after my dad put sugar in it ( it was horrible, I tipped it down the sink and made my own**

"**Beaten by a pawn" – I was playing chess against a computer and I lost after I got checkmated by a fricking pawn, stupid chess :( ****I'm sticking to Solitaire and Majong from now on! **


	14. Sixty Six to Seventy

Impressing

She always tried her best to impress him. She dressed in an awkward way with low cut dresses, colours she didn't like and in ridiculously high heels. She arrived at the restaurant, holding down the hem of her dress. She tried her best not to stumble in her high heels. He was very impressed but even more when she turned up wearing a simple blue dress that swayed around her knees, comfortable shoes and her hair hanging loosely over her shoulders.

"You look better than before." He said with a smile. "More comfortable, more yourself."

"I know," She smirked.

Chilled Part Un

It was scorching; the hottest day of the year. Amelia sprawled out on the sun lounger, her eyes closed and bathing in sunshine. Doppler came behind her with a jug of chilled lemonade and a glass of ice. He felt her forehead, worried she would get sun stroke, to find that she was boiling. He grasped the jug of lemonade and poured it over her, making her squeal and jump from her spot. He didn't stop; he then tipped the ice down her shirt. She shook it out, laughing then he grabbed her.

"You were getting hot."

Chilled Part Deux: Revenge

_"You were getting hot." _

Amelia smirked at his excuse and pinned him down on the sun lounger. Lemonade dripping from her forehead, she reached behind him and grabbed the garden hose. He tried to push her off him but she turned the hose on and drenched him with water. Laughing like children, they tackled each other, turning the hose's nose towards each other's faces. By the time Doppler raised his white flag, they were both soaked to the skin. Still smiling, Amelia pecked Doppler's nose and skipped inside to change clothes, Doppler hot on her heels.

Summoning the Courage

There she was, sitting sleepily on the easy arm chair. Her amber hair cascaded over her shoulder, her green eyes fighting to stay awake as they stared at the dancing ambers. He approached her, sitting closely and stuttered his introduction.

"Captain…It-it might s-seam a b-b-bit brazen of me-"

"Skip to it, Doctor." She snapped gently. She shot him a soft smile to let him know she was being playful.

"Well, I was thinking if, you don't h-have to but…w-would you like to maybe g-go for d-d-dinner sometime?" He asked, blushing. Amelia chuckled heartily.

"I would be honoured…Delbert."

Green-eyed Monster

It was their first official date and who else would they bump into but Robert la Rue, Amelia's former lover and comrade. He was much better looking than Doppler, with slick black hair and deep green eyes, more confident and cocky. He was flirty with Amelia until she mentioned that she was here with Doppler then him strided away, glaring back at the jealous candid.

"I don't like the looks of him." He muttered. "He's very…cocky. And mean."

Amelia chuckled at Doppler's naivety. "Are we being attacked by the green-eyed monster? Don't worry, I'm not interested in _him." _

**I think I'm running low on ideas…..but no fear! I have just come up with a good few more! Sorry if this chapter is a bit disappointing…I might come back and re-do it when I'm not so tired…**


	15. Seventy One to Seventy Five

Quit Teasing

"You fancy him." Arrow commented with a mischievous smirk. Amelia choked on her tea.

"I beg your pardon?" She questioned as she daintily dabbed her mouth.

"You fancy the good Doctor." Arrow smirked. Amelia glared at him.

"I certainly do not." She mumbled. Arrow chuckled.

"Oh yes you do. I remember the same look upon my face when I met Christelle. I was blushing all the time, smiling frequently, etcetera. Before you know it, you'll be drooling in your sleep over him."

Amelia slammed her fist onto the table, clearly annoyed. "I do not fancy him!" She cried.

Practice What You Preach

"You fancy her." Amelia smirked. Daniel Doppler glanced over to his mother, surprised, as he closed the front door.

"What do you mean?" He asked, a blush creeping to his cheeks.

"That girl, what's her name, Jane? You fancy her!" She claimed. Daniel raised his eyebrows.

"I don't!" He protested. Amelia chuckled.

"Oh, yes you do. I should know, after all, I looked at your father the same way." She giggled. Daniel frowned and watched Jane leave from the window.

"Maybe a little…" He muttered.

"What? Danny's in love?" Sky Doppler teased with a mischievous grin.

Unexpected Kiss

They were arguing, once again. By the way the whole of Montressor had heard it, Amelia was taunting Doppler over being afraid of a petty spider and things got a little out of hand and soon, it became of raging vocal battle.

"Yes, you are a coward! No courage at all! You haven't even got the courage to kiss a woman!" Amelia screamed. She instantly regretted it, knowing that Doppler had confided in her that he was too afraid to ask a woman out. But then, Doppler lunged at her and connected their lips. Amelia kissed him back.

Aided

"I'm fine!" Amelia claimed but her side was raging with pain. She tried not to show it but Doppler refused to give up.

"You just got hit by a laser ball almost collapsed three times; I think we should take a look to see the problem." He insisted.

"There _is _no problem. Just slight-ah!" Pain erupted in Amelia's side, causing her to reach out and grip Doppler's hand. She whimpered as it continued to flare. "Alright." She spat, breathing heavily. "But be quick!"

It was over in five minutes. Apparently, broken ribs and a shrapnel. He never left her.

Snowfall

It was snowing again and they decided to go for a walk. Even though Amelia hated the cold, she adored snow. They dressed up warmly, with thick scarves and gloves, before trekking through the foot deep layer of snow. Tiny snowflakes fell from the skies like tiny bits of cotton, landing in her auburn tresses and standing out like a cat among pigeons. It brought out her eyes, her skin pale apart from her rosy cheeks and nose, making her seem one hundred times more beautiful than she already was. Who needs Snow White when you have Amelia Smollet?

**Quit teasing – Just came to me**

**Practice What You Preach – captainameliagirl's idea : 3 so amazing I had to put it in**

**Unexpected kiss – I've had this little thing going around my head about Amelia and Doppler having an argument that ends in their first kiss. Originally was on the RLS Legacy during the voyage but I couldn't come up with a good idea to kick it all off :S**

**Aided – A basic missing scene from TP, really wish they had given us some more details about that ¬_¬**

**Snowfall – I wanted a nice, fluffy one to finish and I've been dreaming about snow coming :D**

**So, if you have any ideas just mention them in a review or send them to me my PM, remember to keep them romantic/family fluff sort of thing, and with AxD mentioned. **

**~WG**


	16. Seventy Six to Eighty

Proposal

It was perfect. They were standing on the balcony of their hotel, facing the sea on the other side of cliff and were away from preying eyes. The sun was just setting, the sky a magnificent amber colour with lilac and rose clouds. The ocean glittered resplendently.

He pulled her into passionate kiss and when they pulled apart, he dropped down onto one knee. Amelia's breath got caught in her throat; tears of happiness sprang to her eyes as he pulled from his pocket, a little black velvet box. Doppler's gut was in knots, the nerves getting to him.

Extremely Important Question

"Amelia," He started. "We've known each other for quite some time now, and I just want you to know that I love you, more than you can imagine." He cleared his throat. What if she said no?

"If you don't want to-to, well, say yes. I-i-it's okay, I mean, it's up to you but-" Her finger stopped him from talking. He looked into her delighted, tearful eyes.

"Just stay it, Delbert." She muttered and removed her finger.

"Amelia Smollet, love of my life, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" He opened the box.

Answer

Amelia's heart leapt for joy when he finally asked his question. A grin grew on her face, tears dripped from her eyes. Her words got caught in her mouth so instead, she nodded. "Yes!" She choked out. "Yes, Delbert, a million yeses!" She cried and flung her arms around him. They embraced tightly, the ring momentarily forgotten.

He slipped it onto her finger: a small silver loop with a medium sized diamond. Inside the loop was engraved in cursive the words: _My Angel, _customised just for her. Amelia didn't care about the ring, all she wanted was to kiss.

Mother's Son

He looked so much like his father. They had the same brown eyes that melted her heart, the same brownish-black ruffled hair, the same droopy ears and adorable facial expressions. Amelia would cuddle him, especially when he struggled going to sleep.

"Mommy?" He asked in a whisper.

"Yes?"

"Erica says that the spiders will eat me if I'm bad, is that true?" He questioned with adoring eyes. Amelia chuckled, knowing how mischievous her raven haired daughter could be and how scared her son was of the creatures.

"You know what, Danny? Those spiders are even scared of you!"

Mother's Guide

"I don't know what to do!" Daniel Doppler cried in frustration.

"What's wrong, Danny?" Amelia asked.

"I forgot to get the girls birthday presents." He muttered. Amelia chuckled.

"How can you forget about your sister's birthday? It's the same as yours!" Daniel frowned, clearly upset. Amelia pecked his forehead. "Don't worry, draw them something. You know Hannah likes pirate films, Erica likes that horrible band and Sky is always obsessing over some celebs. Maybe you could draw them some posters of them." And Daniel grabbed his pencil and drew.

**Mystique84 requested for some more Amelia and her son bonding so **_**Mother's Guide **_**and **_**Mother's Son **_**are for you ;) Ally2497 wanted to know how Doppler (Delbert, Doctor, whatever you call him) proposed to Amelia so **_**Proposal, Extremely Important Question **_**and **_**Answer **_**is based on her request. Now, the next chapter is going to about…the wedding! Stay tuned!**


	17. Eighty One to Eighty Five

Big Day Part Un

Amelia stood before the mirror, staring at her own reflection. Her hair was tied back in a bun with a few locks scarlet of curls cascading down her back. Her dress was pure white and fell over her feet. Around her neck was a silver locket and on her left hand, ring finger, was her beautiful engagement ring with a fairly large sized diamond. The thought that in a few hours, there would be another ring next to it made her stomach do flips.

Despite the nerves, Amelia couldn't wait to finally become Mrs Delbert Doppler.

Big Day Part Deux

"Today's the big day!"

Doppler didn't need reminding that today was the day he was marrying the woman of his dreams. He tied his tie tightly and buttoned up his tuxedo jacket. Smoothing back his dark hair, he tried to control his trembling hands; they were not only trembling with fear but with excitement.

Sighing, Doppler flickered through his vows in his mind before glancing over at the picture of Amelia at his side. He smiled lovingly and his fingers ghosted the smile of Amelia. His eyes flickered lovingly. Doppler stood confidently; nothing will go wrong.

Vows 

Doppler's breath vanished from his lungs when he saw her. His blushing bride joined his side and gave him a nervous but loving smirk. As the vicar babbled on about holy matrimony, Doppler's eyes didn't leave Amelia. In a flash, he was holding a silver band and slipped it onto her left hand, ring finger.

"I, Delbert Doppler, take you, Amelia Katherine Smollet, to be my wife. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honour you all the days of my life."

Husband and Wife

Amelia took the silver ring in her hand and slipped it onto Doppler's left hand, ring finger while giving him a small smile.

"I, Amelia Katherine Smollet, take you, Delbert Doppler, to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honour you all the days of my life."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," The vicar announced as he closed his bible. "You may now kiss the bride."

Their lips met willingly, arms wrapped around each other in love.

Forever Love

"You know, for a married couple, we don't see each other often." Amelia grinned as she sneaked to Doppler's side and slipped her hand into his.

A smirk crossed Doppler's features. "They do say that affect does happen."

"I didn't image it to happen this quickly." Amelia joked cheerfully. They eskimo-kissed and held each other in their arms.

"I love you." Doppler muttered as he took in the raspberry scent of her luscious hair. Amelia sighed happily and traced his wedding ring with her ghostly fingers.

"I know," She replied and kissed him gently. "I love you too."

**OMG! I am so sorry for not being to update for ages, I only now just got Microsoft :) Thanks for all the reviews, I loves you all ^_^ nearly finished this fanfic (sadly) but if you have any ideas please do send them into be via PM or in your reviews. Keep reading and reviewing, I shall see you all in the future!**


	18. Eighty Six to Ninety

Failed Attempt

Doppler awoke to the scent of burning. He leapt from his bed and raced down stairs, following the burnt aroma down into the kitchen. He flung the door open, gazing around the room with wide awake eyes.

To his surprise (and relief), Amelia pulled two slabs of black bread from the toaster, charcoal smoke rising from the singed crusts. She dropped it down onto her plate; her scarlet hair no longer smoothed back but now sticking up in placed like down feathers.

He pleaded for her to leave the kitchen, knowing that her attempts of cook were hazardous.

Not Young Anymore

Cradling the new-born in her arms, Amelia cooed at her and gently traced a finger around her heart-shaped face. A tuft of dark hair was flattened against the baby's tiny head, her milky blue eyes gazing up at Amelia with interest.

"Mum?"

Amelia glanced up to see her oldest daughter silently enter the room. A smile crept onto Hannah's face, watching her mother swaddle the baby in the pink blanket.

"Isn't she beautiful, Hannah?" Amelia muttered. "She has your features."

Passing the baby onto Hannah, Amelia still couldn't get over the fact she was now a grandmother.

Quiet Night In

His arms were clamped around her waist, pulling her tightly against him. She nudged his chin affectionately with her top of her head, mewing softly as his hand rubbed a special spot behind her left ear. Her hand trailed up and her slim fingers tangled it selves into his brown tresses. She closed her eyes, curling up to his warm body. He buried his face into her hair; her greying strands of scarlet hair tickled his nose.

"Delbert?" She called, her voice sounding faint as she slipped into slumber. He hummed. "I'm glad we stayed in tonight."

Mother Bother

"Look, this was Delby when he was just a few months old!" Doppler's mother said as she passed Amelia a picture of a naked Doppler lying on a bear rug, his bare rear facing the camera.

Doppler blushed crimson and attempted to snatch it away from Amelia, but she held it high from his reach and grinned as she stared at it.

"Mother, do you really have to show my baby pictures?" Doppler whined. His mother puffed out her chest.

"Of course, Delby dear! After all, this woman is about to be your wife!" She replied, nodding firmly.

Epic Fail

"Look! I can do it!" Amelia grinned as she stirred the mixture in the plastic bowl. Doppler glanced over her shoulder.

"I have to admit, when you said you wanted to bake the kids' birthday cake I wasn't sure you'd be able to do it."

Glowing with pride, Amelia read the next few instructions. "Add to tsp. of water to the mixture and mix well." Her face fell, shadows appearing over her eyes. "Tsp," She muttered to herself. "What's a tsp?"

Doppler raised an eyebrow. "Teaspoon?"

Amelia's face lit up. "Of course!"

"I spoke too soon," Doppler grumbled.


	19. Ninety One to Ninety Five

Matchmaker

Arrow observed the two over breakfast. Amelia would always grin whenever he made a slip up but in teasingly, not hurtful. He would blush scarlet and stare at the ground, avoiding her eyes. She would drop her sight and take a sip of her tea before starting up another conversation and the cycle would continue.

At deck, they were always standing close but nervously glancing away all the time. The Doctor would fiddle with his collar; Amelia would regain her pose and look away.

Evidently, they were in love and it was up to Arrow to set them up.

Plan Une

Purposely, Arrow had pulled a sickie. He pretended to feel unwell and excused himself from dinner that evening, leaving the Captain and Doctor alone. He dropped a note to Mr Hawkins; wine was to be served and the candles lit. He gave the cabin boy an uncharacteristic wink before fleeing to his quarters. Luckily, he had managed to get a quick glimpse of them as Jim entered the room.

Amelia was blushing, a small smile on her rosy lips. She was twirling one of her strands of hair with a finger. Grinning, Arrow knew his plan was working.

Plan Deux

It couldn't have gone more perfectly. During breakfast, Arrow again excused himself and left to check up on the crew, leaving Amelia and Doppler alone together. Slyly, Arrow lingered outside the door and listened in on their conversation. Amelia laughed out loud four times and the good Doctor had even slipped up on saying that Amelia had lovely eyes. An awkward silence fell but when Amelia left the room later on, she was smiling to herself and a slightly blush was on her perfect cheeks.

They skirted around each other but it was obvious they loved each other.

The Doctor's Epiphany

"I know you have fallen for her." Arrow mumbled. Doppler leapt three feet into the air, almost dropping his telescope overboard.

"S-s-s-sorry?" He stuttered. Arrow fought a grin.

"I've seen the way you two act around each other. Reminds me of when I fell for my wife." Arrow continued. Doppler blinked.

"I ha-aven't got a clue w-what you're on ab-bout."

"You're always laughing, blushing, looking away from each other; face it, you love her." Arrow smiled softly.

"I do love her." Sighing, Doppler buried his face into his hands. "I'm a dead man, aren't I?"

"Oh yes."

The Captain's Acceptance

"You love him."

Amelia slammed down her teacup. "For God's sake, Arrow, we've been through this before!" She cried.

"This is different, this time. You two honestly do love each other." Arrow nodded. Amelia pursed her lips. "You can tell me, Amelia."

Sighing, Amelia buried her face into her hands. "I know I do, it's horrible! Never before have I felt such pain in all my life!"

Taking pity on Amelia, Arrow spoke. "He loves you too; he told me." Amelia glanced up, hope and disbelief in her eyes. "Now go bloody tell him you love him!"

**Thanks to captainameliagurl for the ideas in the last chapter and thanks to TMNTdisneyfan2013 for the ideas in this chapter ^_^ Review!**


	20. Ninety Six to One Hundred

Delbert

Amelia had thought him to be nothing but a stuck-up, arrogant imbecile yet somehow, he made her laugh. Not many people could do that but yet she laughed whenever he tripped over or got squirted with mucus. It wasn't in a mean way but in an apologetic way. She knew he was annoyed with her but as the voyage grew on, he turned into a shy, poliet sweetheart with high intelligence and lovely, beautiful eyes. He showed bravery during the mutiny and somehow -just as mysterious has he made her laugh- he managed to capture her heart.

Amelia

She made him frustrated; how waltzed around, made fun at his attire and mocked his intelligence. He admited she was stunningly beautiful but too big for her boots. Neverless, he found himself always falling over around her. He'd blush and look away; hearing the soft chuckle made his heart leap. He knew she had somehow made him fall for her. Weither it was her beautiful features or her wonderful laugh, he had fallen. To his surprise, she admitted she had fallen too. Ever since, he had always wondered how lucky he was to capture the amazing Captain Amelia.

Marvellous Accident

They both fell in love by accident. Neither were sure how or when, but they did all the same. He cared for her when she was hurt, comforted her whenever she was upset. She relaxed him when he was stressed, calmed him whenever he panicked. Despite being polar opposites, they somehow found a way to love each other. And as they watched their children and their children play in the garden, they both marvelled over how they didn't mean for this to happen but were glad it did. In a way, it was a brilliant, marvellous accident.

Death Do Us No Part

He had left months ago, breaking her heart. Died in the hospital bed, her in his arms. She cried and cried until she ran out of tears. She never laughed again, rarely cracked a smile. Her children feared they had lost their mother when they lost their father, when death did them apart.

She was now in a world with wonderful weather, waking up to see her husband next to her side again.

"Delbert?" She gasped.

He smiled and kissed her lips. The kiss that they waited months for. Not even death did them apart.

Beguinning

Admittedly, he was adorable. His eyes a wonderful shade, although they were glancing a little too south for her liking. She blinked, taken back by this surprising Candid in an...abnormal outfit.

"Doctor Doppler I presume?" She spoke with confidence. He stuttered and bumbled and instantly she knew she was going to have some fun this is one: a bumbling astrophysicist with a peculiar sense of fashion. He knew he was going to have trouble with his brazen woman.

But she did not know that during that very minute, they had a brilliant and fantastic future ahead of them.


End file.
